


Chain Letter

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Злоупотребление электронной почтой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chain Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620590) by [dubstepgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubstepgun/pseuds/dubstepgun). 



От кого: RCrane  
Тема: КОНЕЦ БЛИЗОК!

Нам больше нечего делать. Эти ребята все выяснили.  
_________________  
12 декабря 2012 – КОНЕЦ СВЕТА  
Мы позволили себе быть ведомыми социалистическими рептилиями-гуманоидами – никто не избежит ПРАВОСУДИЯ! ПЕРЕСТАНЬТЕ БЫТЬ СТАДОМ ОВЕЦ!  
Все, чему вас учили – ерунда!  
СЕЙЧАС! ЗДЕСЬ!  
Отчаянье??? НЕТ! Это лишь для ЧИСТЫХ СЕРДЦЕМ  
Уверуйте в ХРИСТА и отошлите это 12 друзьям, и вы попадете в число избранных! Отправьте 20$ на @*($^)!&*#^$ и получите СЕКРЕТ который ЗАЩИТИТ ВАШУ ДУШУ!!!  
(принимаются платежи Paypal)

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: КОНЕЦ БЛИЗОК!

Чистых сердцем?  
Что ж. Приятно было работать с тобой.

От кого: WMiles  
Тема: RE: КОНЕЦ БЛИЗОК!

Удали и продолжим. У нас есть работа.

От кого: RCrane  
Тема: RE: КОНЕЦ БЛИЗОК!

Окей, простите

От кого: DMiles  
Тема: RE: КОНЕЦ БЛИЗОК!

Да ладно тебе, это забавно.

От кого: WMiles  
Тема: RE: КОНЕЦ БЛИЗОК

Если у тебя есть время на то, чтобы поболтать, у тебя есть время и на то, чтобы найти источник энергии.

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: Разведка

Если решишь этим заняться, будь поаккуратнее, ладно? По крайней мере, гляди себе под ноги, когда скачешь по тем штукам. Эти прыжки спиной вперед когда-нибудь доведут меня до сердечного приступа. Только представь, как неловко будет, если нам придется вернуться и объяснить всем: Да, у нас был один человек, который мог раскрыть тысячелетние секреты потерянной цивилизации и спасти человечество. Он сверзился в дыру

От кого: DMiles  
Тема: Разведка

О, как мило. Ты обо мне заботишься.

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: Разведка

Ты был идиотом, да. 

От кого: DMiles  
Тема: Разведка

Я нашел хорошие местечки, вроде того, что я показал тебе вчера. Ты не жаловался.

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: Разведка

Конечно, нет.  
У меня был занят рот.

От кого: DMiles  
Тема: Разведка

Есть еще одно милое место, спрятанное от глаз и полное тех светящихся панелей Первой Цивилизации.  
Готов поспорить, что Юнону взбесит до чертиков, если мы трахнемся на одной из них.

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: Разведка

Твой грязный, грязный ум. Расскажи мне об этом.

От кого: DMiles  
Тема: Разведка

О чем? Как я тайком поглядываю на твою задницу и думаю о том, как смогу заставить тебя издавать те тихие задыхающиеся звуки? Боже, доводить тебя так забавно. Я засуну руку тебе в штаны и буду ласкать тебя, пока ты не затвердеешь и не начнешь болтать о том, чтобы я сделал с этим что-нибудь. Ты хоть представляешь, как заводит твой акцент? Ты бы мог заставить меня кончить одними разговорами. Я нагну тебя и трахну так сильно, что у тебя в глазах потемнеет, пока ты не станешь стонать и не взмокнешь весь, и я буду единственным, о чем ты будешь помнить.  
Здесь все такое холодное. Пора согреть это место.

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: Разведка

Какие мы нетерпеливые. Когда мы разберемся со всем этим, я собираюсь связать тебя и отыграться.

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: Погоди

Одними разговорами? Правда?

От кого: DMiles  
Тема: Погоди

Черт, я знал, что не стоит говорить об этом. Теперь у тебя появятся странные идеи.  
Но мне понравилась та, которая касалась связывания.

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: Погоди

Я уже полон идей. После того, как мы выберемся из этой пещеры, я намерен неделю не вылезать из твоей постели.

От кого: DMiles  
Тема: Погоди

И кто теперь извращенец?

От кого: SHastings  
Тема: Погоди

Ты, естественно. Я имел ввиду, что мы будем отсыпаться и играть в Скрэббл.  
В промежутках между бешенным трахом.

От кого: WMiles  
Тема: Важное напоминание

Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что по умолчанию стоит функция «ответить всем». Дальнейшее обсуждение предлагаю закрыть.

От кого: 00110010 01111000 00110010 01111000 00110010 01111000 00110010  
Тема: 63 6f 75 6c 64 20 79 6f 75 20 61 6c 6c

73 68 75 74 20 75 70  
73 6f 6d 65 20 6f 66 20 75 73 20 61 72 65 20 74 72 79 69 6e 67 20 74 6f 20 72 65 63 6f 6e 73 74 72 75 63 74 20 6f 75 72 73 65 6c 76 65 73 2e


End file.
